Bromas, venganzas y amores
by MelineM
Summary: Hermione, cansada de que la ignoren y de sentirse sola, se encuentra en una situación un tanto peculiar que no la dejará indiferente. Decide vengarse, y lo hará, pero de una manera un tanto especial. Lo que no espera es enamorarse en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

**Ay, mi primera historia. No juzguéis duro, ya que no soy de las que escriben cosas de mocos like this, pero es lo único que me queda ya que no puedo perseguir mafiosos en un skyline.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí, es mía y solo mía (mi tesooooooooooro).**

**Así que, pasen, lean y diganme si os ha gustado o no.**

Ya llevaba una semana así y se estaba cansando. Había ido a la Madriguera a pasar el verano con sus amigos, pero estos solo hablaban de quidditch. Hermione sabía mucho de muchas cosas, pero lo que peor se le daba era ese deporte. Había leído montones de libros solo para sentirse integrada en compañía de Harry y Ron, pero le costaba mucho hablar de ese tema.

Era martes de la segunda semana que pasaba en la Madriguera ese verano y todo seguía igual. El sol brillaba en lo algo del cielo cuando la chica, harta de sus amigos, salió al enorme jardín de la casa. Se sentó en la fresca hierba a leer como lo hacía casi siempre cuando escuchó a alguien gritar. Al darse la vuelta vio a los gemelos persiguiendo a Ginny mientras le lanzaban globos de agua.

"Como siempre con sus bromas"- pensó mientras volvía a centrar su atención en el enorme libro que yacía en sus piernas. Al cabo de un tiempo Hermione notó que empezaba a oscurecer y decidió entrar, ya que pronto cenarían. Cuando entró dejó el libro sobre un sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para saber si podía ayudar en algo a Molly. Puso la mesa junto a Ginny y se sentó a cenar mientras Ron y Harry llegaban a la mesa y Ginny llamaba a los gemelos para que bajaran a cenar.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con Harry, Ron y Ginny hablando sobre quidditch mientras los gemelos hablaban de algo y se reían. Hermione se sentía apartada de todos, ya que ella simplemente sorbía la sopa mientras todos charlaban alegremente alrededor de la mesa. Cuando levantó la vista para observar a los presentes en la cena, creyó que se estaba volviendo loca, ya que había visto a Fred guiñándole un ojo. Parpadeó varias veces para creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Estás loca? Es Fred Weasley, el gemelo de George, y los dos son los mayores bromistas que has conocido, pero eso, seguro que han sido imaginaciones tuyas"- Hermione sacudió la cabeza y volvió la atención a su plato. Sí, debían de ser imaginaciones suyas.

Al acabar la cena se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar, como siempre a leer un libro. "Sí, otra vez leyendo libros. Esto te pasa porque no te gusta el quidditch ni eres una bromista insoportable que inventa extraños artilugios todos los días"- Se reprendió mentalmente la chica, cuando vio a Ron y Harry entrar en la estancia.

-¿Nunca dejas de leer? ¿Ni siquiera en las vacaciones?- dijo Ron cuando entró en la habitación.

-Dejaría de hacerlo si no estuviera marginada las 24 horas del día- contestó la chica con cierto enfado mientras levantaba la vista de las páginas de aquel libro que tenía en las manos.

-¿Marginarte? ¿Quién te margina, Hermione?- dijo Ron mientras sus orejas adquirían un ligero tono rojizo- Eres tú la que no quiere quedarse con nosotras en ningún momento.

-¿Quedarme con vosotros? ¿Para qué? ¿Para estar horriblemente aburrida e incómoda mientras vosotros os lo pasáis genial hablando sobre lo precioso que es jugar al quidditch?- decía la chica subiendo cada vez más el tono pero intentando no gritar- Oh, perdonad por no ser la chica perfecta a la que le encanta jugar al quidditch y hablar de él todos los días.- seguía diciendo Hermione, pero esta vez con un tono irónico imposible de dejar pasar- Está claro que no soy la más indicada para ser vuestra amiga. Y ahora, si me dejáis, me iré a mi habitación a seguir leyendo, porque es lo único que sé hacer.

La chica subió rápidamente a la habitación de Ginny, donde dormía aquel verano, dejó el libro sobre la cama y sintió unas lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla. Decidió no molestar a su amiga con su llanto y se dirigió al baño.

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó el agua caer en el baño. Al abrir la puerta del baño se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la ducha, pero decidió lavarse la cara rápidamente y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Se echó agua en la cara y al cerrar el agua del lavabo y secarse la cara con una toalla que había colgada, levantó la cara y vio a un joven alto y pelirrojo. De forma inconsciente pasó la vista por su cuerpo hasta llegar a una parte que le hizo enrojecer violentamente mientras sentía su sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Subió rápidamente la vista hasta llegar a los ojos del chico.

-Lo siento…- titubeó la chica dudando cuál de los gemelos era al que tenía delante de ella.

-George, soy George- decía el chico mientras sonreía divertido por la escena.

-Lo siento, George. Yo… solo entré a echarme un poco de agua en la cara.- contestó la chica sintiéndose horriblemente incomoda y avergonzada-Es que… es que me sentía mal.

-Que te sientas mal no significa que puedas entrar en el baño mientras me estoy duchando- decía él divertido casi riendo- ¿O es que esperabas encontrarme aquí y espiarme?

Hermione sentía que su cara estaba a punto de incendiarse. Pero miró fijamente al gemelo y le contestó conteniendo la rabia:

-Yo no espío he venido a espiar a nadie.

-Ya, claro. ¿Y esperas que me lo crea?-el chico rio por lo bajo mientras se ponía la toalla en la cintura y se dirigía a la puerta- Y por cierto, soy Fred.

Después de eso salió del baño dejando a una Hermione perpleja, confusa y avergonzada.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta Hermione se sobresaltó dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado en aquel baño. Pensó que nunca había vivido un momento así de… extraño. Además, Fred le había hecho pasar un mal rato y ella estaba segura de que no se lo dejaría pasar.

Salió corriendo hacia la habitación en la que su amiga estaba dormida en aquel momento. Entró y se puso a buscar en sus libros algo que le sirviera para lo que quería hacer. Pasó un tiempo, y, en medio de la madrugada, la castaña esbozó una amplia sonrisa y dijo:

-¿Crees que voy a dejártelo pasar, Fred Weasley? Pues no, me voy a vengar. A tu manera…


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Por fin! Creía que nunca terminaría este capítulo. **

**Siento tardar, pero es lo que tienen las fiestas de mi pueblo.**

**Pasen y lean. Espero sus reviews.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se despertó casi a medio día, teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que se durmió la noche anterior.

Se levantó de la cama, se desperezó y se dirigió a su baúl para coger los ingredientes que necesitaba para la poción que había encontrado en uno de sus libros en la madrugada.

Se sentó en el suelo sacando un caldero de debajo de la cama, que se encontraba allí porque no cabía en su baúl por todos los libros que lo llenaban, y se dispuso a preparar lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su venganza. Al cabo de una hora, sintió como le dolía todo el cuerpo, desde los dedos de las manos hasta las rodillas. Se dio cuenta de que no sentía los pies, pero ya estaba a punto de acabar lo que había empezado, solo había que esperar unos minutos y la poción estaría lista.

En cuanto vio que el caldero desprendía un denso humo marrón vertió su contenido en una botella y se levantó estirándose, se desnudó y se cubrió con una toalla, dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha. Necesitaba esa ducha porque estaba medio dormida, cansada y llena de sustancias extrañas que vertió en la poción.

Pensando en que debería haberse acostado más temprano aunque eso conllevara no encontrar lo que buscaba, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta la puerta del baño y se encontraba parada en frente de esta mirándola. Entonces se acordó de la tarde anterior en la que vio a Fred en ese mismo baño, se acordó de lo mal que lo había pasado con las bromas del pelirrojo y, en ese momento, sintió como le ardía la cara. Pero esta vez no era por la vergüenza, más bien por la ira que sentía por el chico. Él sabía que era una situación incómoda, pero prefirió soltar unos comentarios típicos de los gemelos Weasley aumentando así la incomodidad del momento.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta. Se miró durante unos instantes en el espejo pensando en su incontrolable pelo castaño y, dándose la vuelta, tiró la toalla que le envolvía al suelo y se dispuso a darse aquella esperada ducha. Pero entonces oyó como se abría y se cerraba la puerta y se giró sobre sus pies para ver quien había entrado. Se arrepintió de su acción en el mismo instante en el que vio a un alto pelirrojo paseando su mirada por ella y sonriéndole desde la puerta. La joven sentía como le ardía la cara y las orejas y sabía más que de sobre que ahora estaría del mismo color que el pelo del chico que la observaba. Acordándose de que estaba completamente desnuda, cogió la toalla bruscamente del suelo, cubriéndose lo más rápido que le permitieron sus manos.

-¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí!?- gritó Hermione visiblemente alterada.

-Echarme un poco de agua en la cara, es que me sentía mal- le respondió Fred con tono sarcástico mientras se apoyaba sonriente en la pared.

-¡Pues no veo que lo hagas!

-Bueno, eso es porque me estas mirando y me siento… como decirlo… incomodo- prosiguió el pelirrojo tranquilamente mientras estiraba aún más su sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Tengo una sugerencia muy buena para ti. Puedes ir y echarte un poco de agua en la cara… ¡En el fregadero de la cocina!- exclamó la chica empujando a Fred fuera del baño.

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Otra vez había conseguido ponerle de los nervios. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ella había preparado la venganza e iba a realizarla esa misma tarde en el almuerzo. Hermione decidió ducharse tranquilamente, pronto almorzarían.

En cuanto estuvo duchada y vestida bajó a la cocina, donde Molly había terminado de hacer la comida. La mujer había cocinado sopa, patatas y pastel de carne. Hermione se ofreció a poner la mesa mientras Ginny llamaba a todos para comer y bajaba para ayudarla. Repartió platos de sopa hasta que solo le quedaron dos por repartir, los de los gemelos. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo iba a saber cuál de ellos era Fred? ¿Y si le daba a George el plato con la poción? Había trazado meticulosamente su plan, pero se había olvidado de que Fred tiene un hermano gemelo y que no puede distinguirlos. Pero, ahora, lo único que podía hacer era echar la poción en el plato de la sopa y dárselo a uno de ellos, sin saber cuál de los dos era. Y así lo hizo, echó la poción en uno de los platos con la sopa que Molly había preparado y se dirigió a la mesa en la que se encontraban todos sentados. Pero, en cuanto llegó allí, comprendió que no le hacía falta darle el plato a cualquiera de los dos gemelos ya que uno de ellos (supuso que era Fred), la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Se acercó a él, y, esbozando la misma sonrisa burlona que el chico le estaba ofreciendo, dejó el plato que contenía la poción delante de él y le puso el suyo a George. Se sentó y almorzó tranquilamente, retirándose después a la habitación en la que se alojaba. Sabía que la poción no tardaría mucho en hacer efecto.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los gemelos…

* * *

-Creo que voy a echarme una siesta, hermano-decía Fred alegremente mientras se tiraba en la cama mientras bostezaba.

-Creo que yo también lo haré- contestó George mientras le sonreía a su gemelo.

Y, dicho esto, los dos se durmieron.

Fred despertó en medio de su siesta por el calor que tenía. Estaban en medio del verano, sí, pero eso no justificaba ese calor asfixiando. Intentó volver a dormirse, pero no podía. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de algo de color fuego, pero no entendía lo que podía ser. Parecía… ¿pelo? Se levantó asustado, abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó al espejo más cercano a él. Lo que vio a continuación le asustó mucho, más que nada en el mundo. En el espejo aparecía reflejado una especie de peluche de color naranja fuerte. Más que un peluche, perecía una bola de pelo con ojos. A Fred le había crecido el pelo, la barba y el bigote hasta casi las rodillas y daba miedo mirarlo. Se acercó a su hermano e intentó despertarlo. Cuando George entreabrió los ojos, saltó hacia atrás al ver a su hermano cubierto de pelo. Se cayó de la cama y se dio en la cabeza con la mesita de noche. Pero cuando se fijó mejor, empezó a reírse a carcajadas porque su hermano gemelo era ahora un peluche de pelo largo muy, pero que muy gracioso.

-¿De qué te ríes, George?- le dijo Fred frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se sacaba un pelo de la boca.

-De lo gracioso que estas, señor peluche- decía su hermano mientras seguía riéndose con una mano en el estómago.

Fred se enfadó y fue a coger unas tijeras de su escritorio para cortarse el pelo. Al cortarse un mechón, vio que el pelo volvió a crecer quedándole tal y como estaba antes. Fred suspiró y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Se concentró en pensar cuándo le había pasado aquello. Revivió segundo por segundo todo el día, pero no encontraba el momento en el que le había pasado aquello. Pero había algo que no encajaba, algo que se le escapaba. En el almuerzo, Hermione le había sonreído. Y era raro, porque nunca lo había hecho. Y menos cuando les había llevado los platos de sopa a los demás ocupantes de la mesa. Estaba seguro de que era ella y no iba a dejárselo pasar.

-¿George?

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó éste sentándose en la cama para mirar a su hermano.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro que sí, hermano. ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Puedes buscar a Hermione? Le voy a explicar que con los gemelos Weasley no se mete nadie, y, de paso, le pediré que solucione esto.

* * *

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**Quería darle las gracias a _Tyna Fest _por ayudarme a envenenar a Fred, y a la gente que me ha dejado reviews, a los que siguen la historia y a los que la han guardado en favoritos.**


End file.
